


For The Love Of Ba'al

by XWingKC



Series: Sam and Jack Shorts [13]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: Sam's desires.
Relationships: Ba'al/Samantha "Sam" Carter, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Sam and Jack Shorts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677553
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	For The Love Of Ba'al

Ba’al was standing directly behind her as she was showing him her findings on her computer. Why they allowed this temporary alliance to happen was beyond her understanding. She knew what Ba’al had done to Colonel O’Neill. She knew he had issues to this day about his torture, and yet, here was Ba’al. Working with the SGC and the SG-1 team. 

She could feel his heat coming off his body as he stood behind her. She knew she should not be letting herself get attracted to a Goa’uld. But from the first time she saw him, there was just something about Ba’al that she was immediately attracted to. His face was strong and handsome. His body appeared toned and strong beneath his clothes. Her eyes wandered to just below his waist and wondered what he hid under his pants. She’d never admit it to anyone. 

Women have deep vaults inside themselves in which they lock things away. Colonel O’Neill had been in her vault for well over 7 years now. Now the one man who had hurt O'Neill was also in that same vault. Deep down in that vault, she knew there was only one of those men which could be taken out of the vault. The Colonel was off-limits.

Sam was single, so the only thing that would keep her from her pleasure was the whole ethical conundrum surrounding Ba’al and what he did to O’Neill. She blushed at the thought of her and Ba’al. She knew Ba’al had felt her body heat rise because he stepped even closer to her, letting his chest touch her back. Sam inhaled deeply, and tried to get them back on topic. Ba’al reached an arm around her to point at something on her screen, his voice just inches from her ear as he spoke. 

She wondered how many senses a Goa’uld had which could help provide pleasure to their mate. Mate, she laughed.

“What is so funny, Colonel Carter?” he asked, breathing into her ear.

“Oh, nothing, just thinking of how ironic it is that you are here working with us instead of torturing us,” she said dryly, hoping to take the edge off the increasing tension.

“Yes, well, I, too, want to be done here as quickly as I can. Unless there’s another reason for me to stay?” he asked, rubbing his chest along her back as he moved to the side of her.

“I, um, I don’t, you can’t leave this floor,” she tried to get words out, but her words were failing her.

“Would you like me to give you a tour of my ship?” he asked, looking directly into her eyes.

“I, uh, have been on a few Ha’taks. I know what they look like,” she said quietly, not quite taking her eyes off of him. She felt warmth between her legs, and adjusted her hips in her chair to take some of the pressure off. She knew he saw and understood what that move meant.

“I can assure you there are rooms in a Ha’tak you have never seen, Samantha.”

The next thing she knew, she was on the Ha’tak with Ba’al, being led through the corridors like his queen. His Jaffa cleared out of the way and bowed their heads as they walked by. He brought her to a room that was adorned with candles, lights, a large bathtub, and a large bed. He left her with two of his female Jaffa.

“They will know what to do with you. I will return in a little while,” Ba’al said, his deep, rhythmic voice resonating in her pants.

The two Jaffa were dressed in ornate headpieces of gemstones. They had flowing gowns of various colors, almost like ceremony dresses, but there was not much material to them. One of the female Jaffa lit incense in the room. The room was filled with the smell of vanilla, musk, and lemongrass. It was very nice, and Sam swore it was going something to her head. 

The Jaffa both approached Sam and started to remove her clothing. Sam backed away and had a questioning look on her face. One of the Jaffa motioned to the tub, which was full of hot water, flowers, and also seemed to have incense in it. Sam acquiesced to their advances, and she let them remove her clothes. 

Sam had never been touched like this by another female. She found it erotic and different. After her clothes were off, she was led naked to the tub. She got in and submerged her body. The Jaffa both started cupping water in their hands and dripping it over Sam’s shoulders and head. They washed Sam’s body with their own hands, every inch of her skin, her breasts, her hot, throbbing sex, all of it. Sam was very turned on by this.

They motioned for Sam to step out of the tub. The two ladies towel dried Sam off, and dressed her in similar clothes to thiers, however, Sams’ were the same colors as Ba’al’s clothes were before he stepped out. She was told to wait at the foot of the bed. The Jaffa left the room. Sam started cupping her breasts and touching her wetness in an effort to provide her some relief. 

At that point, Ba’al came back to the room. He saw her touching herself. He dismissed his Lo’taur. He walked up to Sam and stood before her. He had removed his top, and Sam was gaping at his bare chest and shoulders. She reached up to touch his skin, and he smiled back at her. He reached a hand behind her head, and brought her in for a very passionate kiss. This lit Sam on fire. The pressure was too much for her. 

She wrapped her arm around him and pulled him to the bed. She bent over the bed, offering her backside to him. She heard fabric rustling behind her, then felt his hands on her back. He removed her top, then ran his hands down her back and lifted the skirt up her back to find her bareness presented to him. He rubbed his tumecense along her open back end. He rubbed his head in her wet heat, and spread her juice around.

“Please, now,” she begged him.

He leaned onto her back and kissed her spine.

“Patience, Samantha. Patience.”

He reached around to grab her breast in one hand. He was a bit rough on the nipple, but it sent a fire straight to her apex. With his other hand, he reached between her folds to find her slick and wet. He sent two fingers into her, and she let out a yelp as he twisted her nipple at the same time. 

He withdrew his hand from inside of her, and dripped her wetness over her anus. He massaged an opening for his finger, and slid inside of her, still holding her up by her breast. She ground back into him, clearly needing more. He took his arm and grabbed his cock, and placed it at her opening. He slid himself around the wetness before slamming his hips into her. She took him in whole at one time. She gasped in pain before relaxing into his hips behind her. He didn’t move anything but the finger in her ass. 

He waited and felt her insides relax before he started pumping her from behind. She reached one hand up to grab a breast, and kneaded her nipple between her fingers. His finger was still massaging her anus, and his cock was filling her need. She met each of his thrusts with a reverse thrust of her own, slamming his hips into her ass, and feeling his balls slap her clit.

The pressure in her built. He reached down with his hand and massaged her clit. The sensation of him filing her holes, him massaging her clit, and her massaging her nipples was something she had never experienced in her life. She did not last long. She shattered under his deep, hard thrusts. He continued on and rode out her waves until she cried that she couldn’t take it anymore. 

He was about ready to come himself. In one move, he pulled out of her, and spun her around so she was on her back on the bed, with her ass at the end. He put her legs on his shoulders and entered her again. He pumped her hard and she grabbed both of her breasts.

“Fuck me hard. Fuck me now,” she heard escape from her mouth. He increased his speed and depth. She could feel all of him inside of her. She reached for her clit, and found another burn building inside of her. He slammed into her over and over as she massaged and pinched her clit. She came again for him, just as he pulled out of her and came all over her stomach.

His eyes flashed at her. She screamed in horror at those eyes.

Sam sat up straight, out of breath, and screaming. Jack and Daniel ran to her to see if she was OK. She pushed them away and ran out of the room not knowing where she was or what just happened. She ran out of the door and down to a small pond before she realized where she was. 

The cabin. She was finally at his cabin. She was OK, and that was just a dream. 

_’It was just a dream, right?’_ she tried to convince herself.

Jack went outside with her to make sure she was OK. She was still out of breath from running. She was sitting on the dock out by the pond.

“Hey, you OK?” he asked.

“Um, ya. Just a bad dream, that’s all. I’ll be OK.”

“Must have been a hell of a bad dream,” he said, putting on his devilish grin.

“Oh, no, no, no, no, no! I wasn’t talking or anything was I?” she said, immediately turning red, and covering her face with both of her arms.

“Oh, yes you were, Major. I’m in the room right next to you. But I’m glad you are OK,” he smiled knowingly at her, stood up, and went back inside.

Sam sat there humiliated at what had happened. She had a feeling she’d never live this one down.


End file.
